


Keep Your Friends Close and Your Enemies Closer

by mendystar1



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Evil!Lestrade, Flashback, Gen, Plot Twist, Pre Canon, Sherlock AU, evil!greg, evil!greg lestrade, lestrade as moriarty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:38:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mendystar1/pseuds/mendystar1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Greg Lestrade was Jim Moriarty this entire time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Your Friends Close and Your Enemies Closer

James was bored. Utterly bored. School was a nuisance, filled with boring people who follow rules like sheep. Mindless sheep that wouldn't know they were in the mouth of the wolf until they were bitten and died a foolish death. To pass the time, Jim would 'manipulate' people in the shadows. It was so easy. A rumor here. A nudge there. An idea to spark their little unimaginative minds. He had them all in the palm of his hand. Except one. Carl Powers. No matter what he did, no matter how many people he sent Carl's way, Carl would remain his idiotic self who dared laugh in James' face. 

James couldn't stand it. He couldn't stand the thought of someone so beneath him to laugh at him as if he was lower than that insect. As if living in a foster home was something to be laughed at. As if his physical appearance had some relationship with his intelligence. As if he cared whether or not people liked him or not. People don't matter. Their only significance function in life is to die. And die they will. They all will.

He stole a bit of money from his foster parents, bought some chemicals that he couldn't find at school, placed bits of the chemical on Carl's precious sneakers and no one knew. No one knew! James never had a high expectations for the human race but he wished someone had noticed his genius, if not, his involvement in Carl's death. It was only after the newspaper article of Carl's death that James' wish came true in the form of a boy named Sherlock Holmes. One look at the article and the boy knew it was a murder. He even tried to speak to the police officers about it but they didn't listen. They never do. 

James' interest in Sherlock led him to follow him through cameras, through people and as James watched Sherlock Holmes he felt a connection, a feeling that he never felt before. Was this what the ordinary described as happiness? Friendship? Excitement? Thrill? A bond created by the Fates? He didn't know, but he craved the feeling again. James Moriarty was never one to play games, but after finding such a captivating individual, how could he refuse?

After the death of Carl Powers, James knew he would have to soon disguise himself in the 'boring' society. Especially if he wants to create a memorable moment with his adversary, Sherlock Holmes and thus, he started phase one of his schemes; to erase his presence from the world. After the school term, he created fake documents for his school transfer to some boarding school in another country, making sure it was a school that was far away enough that the school board wouldn't try to contact them to confirm the details. He also hired a drug addict, with the promise of drugs, to act as his new guardian in order to get away from his foster home. He then rented a computer in a cafe that wasn't in the line of any security cameras and hacked into the government files in order to erase every file, photo, any mention of his name to cut his very presence from the world. It was easy. _Too_ _easy_. So heart-breaking easy that it made him want to laugh and cry from the tragic failures of the mundane. How do people live like this? 

He then created a new identity for himself. Something mundane and ordinary. 'Greg Lestrade.' Common last name. Common first name. Easy to remember and when being searched, very hard to find. Perfect. 

He enrolled himself to one of those high schools with low attendance records in order to make use of the 'allowed absences' for his criminal work while still gaining a higher attendance rate than the average idiotic student in that establishment.

Greg still kept an eye on Sherlock's activities with the use of bribing and connections. He watched as Sherlock destroyed science labs, correcting the mundanes of their idiotic opinions and retreating from the mindless sheep. Greg smiled. It wouldn't have been fun  to play with Sherlock if he had been ordinary.

In order to re-create the feeling he first experienced when he noticed Sherlock, he decided to bring Sherlock Holmes into the realm of police officers. He knew, by watching, that Sherlock would never succumb to a career filled with rules and laws and so, he decided to be the one to do so. Greg went through school with slightly above-average grades, went through police academy and got a job at Scotland Yard. He went through the ranks, promotion after promotion with his underground connections, bribery and his own skills until he became a homicide detective inspector.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt idea I had. Feel free to make Greg evil.


End file.
